A Search for the Cure: Hiccups
by silverserpent08
Summary: An anomally is occuring in the world of Gundam Wing. Heero Yuy has the hiccups. What ever shall he do? Find out! This is in celebration of me reaching the double digits for favorite author of other people. Cool! Shounenai, One Shot


Hello! In honor of my favorite author stats reaching the double digits, I give you this short silly ficlet, which will probably make you wall want to take me off your favorite author list. Oh well. Gundam boys are not mine! Don't Sue.

On with the fic(let)...

* * *

Hiccups: In Search of a Cure

* * *

The four pilots that were not on a mission were pilots one through four. Wufei currently was on a surveillance mission, he would be out for another day. The four were sitting around eating breakfast with Heero and Trowa in their usual silence, while Quatre and Duo were chatting throughout the process of eating their sandwiches. 

"I hope Fei's doing alright with that mission." Duo was chewing and still managing the art of speaking though no one knew quite how he was doing it, "It looked slightly difficult in the assignment. I'm actually surprised they didn't send one of us as backup to go with him. It's not like we're doing anything."

Quatre smiled brightly at the braided boy, "Wufei will be fine. You know that he is an overly-capable pilot. It would take a lot for them to overpower him."

"Well YEAH he's capable. Hell he's overqualified, with all those fancy Asian moves he uses in hand to hand. He could plaster any of us to the wall. Not that I'd mind considering how absolutely hot he is. I mean have you seen him with his shirt off when he does his morning exerci-"

Heero rose from the table not caring to hear the rest of Duo's rant. He had heard it before.

Wufei was a puzzle to him and he analyzed his movements and actions thoroughly. Especially when Duo appeared to be so preoccupied with the boy. Yet Duo never gave any new information to be analyzed so it was almost pointless to listen attentively. Heero became exceedingly more puzzled when he realized he started having physical reactions around his fellow pilot, but could not determine the cause. Red face, increased temperature, rapid heart beat and shortness of breath. It was strange, but Heero had decided to ignore the problem.

Returning from the kitchen with a protein shake in hand Heero sat at the table and chugged, as the conversation continued. Placing the empty can on the table he tuned back in. Quatre was speaking.

"I think we should go on a supply run into to-"

-Hic-

Everyone blinked and turned at the noise. Heero sat at the table puzzled. Why did his diaphragm just spasm. It made no se-

-Hic-

Duo burst out laughing, "Oh man, Heero. You've totally got the hiccups!"

-Hic- Heero frowned, "Is it a disease?" -Hic-

Trowa smirked, "No. Just hold your breath for a minute."

Heero did so.

-Hnn- -Hnn- -Hnn-

A minute passed, "It's no- -Hic- -ot working." -Hic-

Quatre spoke up, "How about trying to drink water?" He passed his glass to Heero.

Heero began drinking slowly, -Hi – cough, cough, kkak

"Water went down -hic- my wind -Hic- windpipe." Heero glared for the attempted drowning assassination by Quatre. He needed to start watching his back. Just in case.

Duo was grinning ear to ear, "No, no, no. You guys got it all wrong. He needs a spoon full of sugar." He got up from his seat and bolted to the kitchen. "Here" He handed it to Heero.

-hic- Heero looked at the spoon doubtfully. But swallowed it anyways.

A minute passed. None of these so called hiccups. Good. Heero rose from the table to carry his empty protein can that had betrayed him. -Hic-

Damn.

-Hic-

-Hic-

-Hic-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei walked into the kitchen that evening, tired from the long mission. It was boring and there was only surveillance so he did not get to blow anything up. It sucked. But at least he was done early. Moving to the dinning room he saw all the pilots sitting around the table looking defeated. Wufei was instantly alert.

"What's wrong?"

Heero spoke first, "I've been having -Hic- hiccups for the last ten -Hic- hours and thirty -Hic- six minutes."

-Hic-

Duo exploded, "We've tried everything! And I mean EVERYTHING! We researched it on the web and we tried breathing exercises, like holding your breath and taking deep breaths and hyperventilating. We've tried feeding him everything like, peanut butter and soda and dry bread. They just won't go away."

-Hic-

Trowa spoke up, a hint of frustration in his voice, "The only one we haven't been able to do is to scare or surprise him. It's ridiculous. We've been jumping out at him as he walks around and Quatre pretended to go zero at one point. He just wasn't fazed."

Wufei stood there thinking for a moment as her looked over the dejected pilots. "Heero stand up and lean against the table."

-Hic-

Heero did so. Wufei walked over in front of him, stopping a foot away and slowly took his gun out. Heero didn't flinch just stood there and watched Wufei and he stepped to be six inches away. He trusted Wufei and even if it was to cure the hiccups Wufei would not shoot him.

-Hic-

Wufei leaned in and set his gun on the table, sliding it away. Heero was confused at this point and turned to see where Wufei's gun was headed. Quatre was catching it. What was going on? Heero turned back around.

Wufei was on him instantly, warm lips pressing to his a warm tongue trying to gain entrance. The hard body was melding to his, leaning him back over the table. It was so overwhelming and deliciously good... Just as Wufei's right hand tangled in his hair and Heero thought it couldn't get any better, Wufei's left hand dipped down to his pants and rubbed him thorough the cloth. Oh God.

And Heero passed out.

Wufei pushed off the table and looked at the scene before him. Heero was passed out on the table, and everyone else had wide gaping looks on their faces, looking between Heero and Wufei.

Wufei walked around to the other end of the table and picked up his gun, turning to leave the room. Duo spoke up, "WUFEI! What the Hell?!"

He turned around and faced the stunned pilots, "You needed to surprise him. Done." Wufei smirked slightly, "That and I wanted to kiss him."

He turned and just at the door once they had gotten over Wufei's response Duo spoke again, "But he passed out!"

Wufei turned halfway with a frown on his face, "He's not hiccupping now though is he?" And left.

Quatre looked back at the unconscious form of indestructible Heero Yuy, "He's got a point."

Trowa nodded, "True."

* * *

End!

* * *

I hope you liked it! Reviews would be supper! 

-Silverserpent


End file.
